My Kissing Watermelon Flavor
by Mputt
Summary: "Oh ya, aku akan menagih ciuman semangka ku lagi lain kali." Bisiknya pelan pada telinag sebelah kanan Sungmin./Tak ada jawaban. Hanya rona merah tercetak jelas di pipi bulatnya./BAD SUMMARY!/KYUMIN/BL/DRABBLE/DLDR Just see it guys


**My Watermellon Kiss**

**.**

**Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**.**

**BL**

**.**

**Drabble**

**.**

**Sorry For Many TYPO(S)**

**.**

.

Dapur lumayan terlihat berantakan. Mengingat semalam adalah malam natal yang dilewatkan begitu menyenangkan. Memasak makanan sebanyak mungkin untuk menyambut kedatangan dua member yang sedang hiatus dari kegiatan keartisannya.

Semalam Semuanya saling bersenda gurau. Melupakan semua beban yang sempat mereka tanggung beberapa hari ini. Ini cukup melelahkan-sebenarnya-. Apalagi ia yang harus terus menyembunyikan perasaannya selama ini.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali, Sungmin?"

Seseorang dari arah pintu masuk dapur mulai mengintrupsinya. Membuyarkan lamunan hangatnya ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Bukan hanya saat berkumpul dengan semua member. Tapi dengan seseorang yang berhasil membawanya ke dalam jerat arus cinta terlarang sesama jenis.

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. Menampilkan rona kemerahan dipipinya yang membuat ia semakin menggoda.

"Kau yang terlalu sulit di bangunkan, Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Kau juga sudah membersihkan yang eum...semalam."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau kelihatan sangat lelah. Jadi, aku tak tega jika harus mengusik mu. Kau mau sarapan?"

"Kau memasak?"

"Hanya memanggang roti dan membuat telur gulung. Kau tertarik?"

"Kelihatannya enak. Buatkan untukku juga, sayangku~" Bisik Kyuhyun mesra tepat di telinga Sungmin saat ia mulai mendekat dan duduk di samping meja makan.

"Dengan senang hati, anak manja~"

Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya. Menyiapkan semua hal yang harus ia persiapkan untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk kekasih manjanya.

"Apa kau yang membereskan dapur ini juga?" Kyuhyun bertanya diacara menunggu sarapannya. Melipat tangannya diatas meja dan membungkuk untuk menyamankan kepalanya diatas meja makan.

"Tentu saja..."

"Apakah kau tak lelah setelah..."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong.

"Tidak, Kyu~. Aku masih bisa berjalan. Kau lihat sendiri."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Ini sarapan mu. Habiskan!"

"Siap, mommy~ kkk... Apakah kau merasa itu terdengar sangat manis?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Yeah~ Mommy Ming..hahahaha"

Dengan santai Kyuhyun pun menghabiskan sarapan buatan kekasih manisnya itu. Sebuah roti panggang dengan telur gulung dan beberapa salad yang sengaja Sungmin buatkan untuk di habiskan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah sarapan. Kau saja. Habiskan semuanya. Aku tidak mau tau!"

"Kau cerewet! Kau tau sendiri aku benci sayuran!"

Pipi Sungmin mengembung.

"Kau benci sayuran, sama saja kau benci aku!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Tapi kau bilang, kau benci sayuran!"

"Bukan berarti aku membencimu! Dasar bodoh!"

"Pokoknya habiskan!"

"Baiklah, sayang~"

Lalu mereka saling menatap. Dan dilanjutkan tertawa bersama. Menahan malu karena sudah bertengkar hanya karena salad. Sedikit pertengkaran sebenarnya membuat hubungan mereka semakin manis.

"Habissss!" Teriak Kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menelan salad-saladnya.

"Salad tidak buruk kan?"

"Tetap saja aku masih belum terbiasa."

"Nanti harus di biasakan."

Sungmin bangun dan membereskan piring-piring kotor. Kyuhyun masih duduk di kursi makannya. Pagi ini lantai sebelas lumayan sepi. Karena para member sedang berada di lantai duabelas bersama Hyung yang sedang berkunjung dari militernya.

"Bukankah hari ini ada musical?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya…aku harus ke tempat musical sore nanti."

Sungmin baru saja selesai mencuci piring. Ia berjalan menuju lemari es dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam tempat dingin tersebut.

Ia membawa dua potong buah semangka untuk pencuci mulut mereka.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Sungmin seraya duduk di samping kursi Kyuhyun.

"Tentu...terimakasih~"

Di balas senyuman tulus dari si manis.

Mereka melanjutkan acara mengobrolnya. Menggigit secara perlahan buah semangka yang ada di tangannya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin. Ia tersenyum dan menatap canggung pada sang kekasih manis.

Ada lelehan air semangka di sudut bibir milik Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun berniat untuk menghapus bekas lelehan itu dengan ibu jarinya. Karena jarak terlalu dekat, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak. Bahwa ia ingin sekali mengecup bibir ranum itu.

Satu detik dua detik mereka masih saling menatap. Dan pada detik ketiga, entah siapa yang memulai bibir itu sudah saling meraup. Melumat dan menjilat ujung juga sudut terdalam dari masing-masing bibir tersebut. Lelehan saliva bercampur dengan sari semangka yang menambah kesan manis di setiap hisapannya. Nafas mereka memburu. Bibir mereka terus bergerak. Ke kiri dan kekanan. Tangan Sungmin menyerah. Ia sudah tak menggenggam lagi semangka miliknya.

"Nghhh~"

Lenguhan keduanya sungguh membuat suasana dapur itu menjadi panas membara. Entah sampai kapan ciuman penuh damba ini akan berakhir. Tapi,—

"Ekhmm..."

Sebuah deheman halus mengintrupsi mereka. Terpaksa tautan itu harus telepas.

"Eh, Leeteuk Hyung~" Ujar Sungmin seraya berdiri dan berjalan kearah Leeteuk.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia hanya memutar matanya jengah. Kenapa harus ada Leeteuk hyung?! Bisa saja ia melanjutkan yang semalam di dapur dorm lantai sebelas.

"Eh Hyung~ baru datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak canggung sama sekali.

Sungmin yang merona hanya bisa menunduk di samping Hyung tertuanya itu.

"Aku baru mau pamit pulang Kyuhyun-ah~" Ucapnya tak percaya. Padahal baru saja ia memergoki Kyuhyun yang mau memperkosa Sungmin di dapur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Min-ah?" Lanjut Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk memastikan. Menjawab keraguan Leeteuk.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau pamit pulang. Semuanya sudah menunggu. Ayo kita foto sebentar." Ajak Leeteuk.

"Kau tak mengajakku Hyung?"

"Tentu kau juga Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyusul Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

"Ming! Mau kemana?"

"Aku bersiap untuk pergi ke musical Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Oh...gunakanlah ini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Diluar pasti dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Terimakasih sayangku...perhatian sekali, eoh?"

"Kkkk~ hati-hati ya...aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Oh ya, aku akan menagih ciuman semangka ku lagi lain kali." Bisiknya pelan pada telinag sebelah kanan Sungmin.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya rona merah tercetak jelas di pipi bulatnya.

.

.

FIN !

Saengil chukkae buat tante kesayangan ku ^^ tante billy! God bless you always...long life...dan rezekinya terus jalan ^^ spya apa yg di cita-citakan tercapai..

Ini juga tentu Buat kak unnuy ^^ semoga suka..kamu yang selalu memberikan dukungan yg bner" buat aku merasa percaya diri trhadap apa yg aku alami.. Love u always~

Dan buat temen-temen KyuMin Base, semoga suka sama fic gajenya

*Pm ~ 'Mputt' | 19:30 | 25 Desember 2013


End file.
